Clock springs require periodic cleaning and oiling and to perform this service the spiral spring must be removed from its barrel or spring retainer, depending on the type of spring involved. The operation as performed with existing aids and implements is awkward and difficult and may result in damage to the clock spring and/or injury to the hands of the technician. Insofar as is known, no entirely satisfactory means has been devised in the prior art to deal with the problem of removing and replacing clock springs from their barrels and retainers for periodic servicing, and it is the main object of this invention to completely solve this problem through the provision of a simplified, sturdy and entirely reliable apparatus for use by jewelers and other clock servicing technicians.
Examples of the patented prior art are U.S. Pats. Nos. 920,098; 1,790,218; 924,470; 1,676,740; and 3,802,300.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following description.